


Thavnairian Lassi

by TheCG



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thavnair fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/pseuds/TheCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he feels Hoary's hand on the small of his back, Coultenet can't help but think F'lhaminn knew exactly what she was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thavnairian Lassi

If there was anything to be said about Thavnair, it was that it was _hot_ ;. The midday sun bore down on their party with an intensity worse than the Sagoli. Coultenet lifted the brim of his hat to wipe a handkercheif along his sweating brow with a frown. He had never much cared for warmer climes, the moderate heat of a Black Shroud summer was more than enough for him and even the freezing snows of Coerthas were more welcome than such intense sunlight. The situation was made worse by his current wardrobe choices, long sleeved robes and thick leather boots up to his thighs kept the heat trapped close to his skin. Not that he had much choice in the matter.

  
But that was to be solved by this outing at the least, he followed close behind Hoary and F'lhaminn through the bustling marketplace they had found on their first day on the island. They had spent their second and third days lying low in the safe house they'd managed to rent without much question. They had F'lhaminn to thank for that, as well as for the relative calm they were enjoying just days after the events in Ul'dah.

  
Coultenet had heard the tales about the miqo'te's beauty and voice, as most of Eorzea had, but they spoke nothing of her wit and determination, nor the ferocity she seemed to hold within. The elezen and Hoary might fancy themselves her bodyguards at the moment, but it was F'lhaminn who had gotten them onto the ship to Thavnair. And F'lhaminn who now lead them confidently through the dense crowds. Truly she danced around others as well as she danced upon a stage, and all those around her were helpless to follow her tune. He found himself wearing a grateful smile, were it not for those steps he and Hoary might be rotting in a cell in Ul'dah, or worse.

  
"We shall find clothing as well as rations before we return." F'lhaminn's voice carried expertly over the chatter of the crowd. "And I would love to find some fragrant soaps, may as well enjoy the work of their famous alchemists while we're here! And after a day of hard work, there's nothing quite like a bath to pick you up!"

Hoary nodded in agreement, flexing his arms with a grin as he replied. "I'm ready to carry all that we need, just lead the way my Lady!"

  
Hoary then turned to Coultenet with a taunting expression and a pleasant tone. "But don't think that means you're free of work! We must remain ever vigilant eh, Coultenet?"

  
Coultenet returned the grin with his own. "Aye, of course! Exotic locale it may be, this is no vacation!" After all that had transpired, he was grateful his companion still kept his spirits high. They were all worried about their friends back home, but worrying did nothing for them right now and even less for the other Scions. As he had many times before, the elezen found himself thanking the Twelve for Hoary Boulder.  
The afternoon passed quickly, the party kept busy by their task and haggling with the local merchants. By the time the sun was beginning to set along the horizon they found themselves back at their safehouse burdened with packages and tired legs.

  
"I trust you two can unpack while I prepare the bath yes?" As she spoke, F'lhaminn dug through a bag, pulling out a brightly colored bar of soap with a fanged smile. The soft scent of it hung in the air even as she disappeared around the corner, her question's answer assumed.

  
Moments passed in a comfortable quiet, the rustling of canvas sacks and the distant sound of water being drawn. It was Hoary who broke the silence as he set breads and cheeses down upon a table.  
"Are you holding up? Don't think I've forgotten about the time you fainted during our outing to the Sagoli!" Even among his teasing words, his tone held concern.

  
Still, Coultenet found color rising to his cheeks at the memory. "That was years ago! I should think I'm stronger than that now!"

  
Hoary laughed, judging his partner in good health despite the heat. "Well once Lady F'lhaminn is done we'll see you bathed and in more comfortable clothing eh? We'll need to be well rested to begin our training anew tomorrow!"

  
Coultenet was glad for the change in subject, though it brought with it the reminder of their companions over the sea. Training would give them focus, and should the need arise to return to Eorzea to meet the traitorous Braves in battle they would need more than their current strength. His thoughts wandered to the Warrior of Light, surely they had found sanctuary as well. No matter what injustice was hurled their way, Coultenet doubted they would have killed their way out of the city. But they were resourceful as well as skilled in battle. It would not surprise him if they subdued the Brass Blades and escaped with the others safely in tow. For now he had to believe that they were all okay, fretting would get them nowhere.

  
The elezen was drawn from his thoughts by the return of the soft scent of the soap to the room. He looked over to find F'lhaminn standing in the doorway, dressed in a gold embroidered bodice and looking from head to toe like the dancer she once was. He raised his hands to clap as Hoary let out a loud whistle.

  
"You flatter me!" the miqo'te said with a smile. "These are obviously not my bedclothes but I couldn't help but try this on. It makes me nostalgic for the old days. Though I may have aged, I think it suits me just as well!"

  
She struck a pose, tail curling behind her as she winked and laughed. "Would that Ascilia could see me, she'd probably laugh herself sick! We'll have to tell her when we return, don't you agree?"  
"Laugh!? I think she would be jealous her mother still looks as lovely as ever!" Hoary joined her laughter with his own as he set the last of the now empty sacks down. "Nevertheless we'll be sure to spare no details of all our adventures when we see her next!"

  
F'lhaminn crossed the room to retrieve the rest of her clothing from the folded pile on the table. "Before any further adventures are had, the two of you should bathe and sleep! You'll find your clothes here." She placed a hand upon the remaining pile before giving a slight bow. "And I will see you both in the morning."

  
The duo bid her goodnight as she disappeared once more around the corner to retire to her quarters. The safehouse was no mansion, but they were afforded at least the privacy of two rooms.   
Hoary stretched his hands above his head with a groan. "Aye, a bath sounds like a fantastic idea. Shall we then?"

  
Coultenet worked a kink out from his neck and made a noise of agreement. He followed behind the roegadyn, neatly piled clothing tucked in his arms.

  
The bathroom itself was simple, and somewhat cramped. Coultenet placed their clothing on an empty shelf before stripping out of his usual garments. They would see about washing them tomorrow, though the elezen doubted he'd have much use for them while they stayed here. He kicked the pile over to the side. He couldn't help but watch as Hoary removed his plate armor piece by piece. That would have to be shined and maintenenced tomorrow as well, though perhaps they could train without it for a while. Even if his tolerance was higher, surely Hoary would be feeling the heat when sparring.

  
Perhaps the training could start with blizzard spells, and Hoary could work on blocking the chunks of ice. At least that was something to look forward to.

  
And speaking of looking forward, the elezen couldn't help the appreciative smile that crossed his face as Hoary began to peel off his under clothing. More than anything he was glad that the two of them were still together. Hoary kicked his trousers away and caught Coultenet's smile.

  
"Oh ho! What's this? It's not like you to stand around thinking perverse thoughts." He teased as he moved to turn the shower head on and rinse himself before the bath. He pulled Coultenet under the stream as well with a taunting grin.

  
"I was thinking no such things! Just that I'm glad that you are here with me now." He elbowed Hoary in the side without much force as he smoothed his hands over his wet skin to rinse off the grime of the day.   
"Can't say I'm not slightly disappointed." Hoary said with a laugh, running fingers through his red hair before moving to settle in the tub. Coultenet followed a moment later, easing himself between Hoary's knees and resting his back against the roegadyn's chest.

  
"We shall see where the night leads, but I distinctly remember someone wanting to train at sunrise." The warmth permeated the elezen's tired muscles, and even though it was warm the water was somehow refreshing.

  
"Bah. What use is relaxing the body without relaxing the mind? Perhaps it'd be better to start at midday?" As if to coax him into agreement, Hoary began to work his fingers over the tired muscles of Coultenet's shoulders. Not that he needed coaxing, but the mage was grateful nevertheless. He rolled his neck forward, blond hair drooping into his face.

  
They soaked together for a while, sitting in comfortable silence and allowing most of the built up stress of the last few days to wash out of them. Coultenet rose first, stepping out of the water and bracing himself slightly before extending a hand to Hoary. The roegadyn rose to his feet, planting a kiss on Coultenet's forehead before reaching for the two towels on the wall rack. They dried and dressed, and Hoary raised a brow when he turned to see Coultenet.

  
Apparently he had been left the wrong clothing, as the outfit he wore was very different from the attire Hoary had changed into. The warrior stood in a loose fitting cotton shirt and pants, perfect for the cooler night. Coultenet on the other hand had found himself left with a rather small vest, and low rising pants that flared out toward the bottom before tightening around the legs. It certainly didn't look like clothing for sleeping.

  
"Lady F'lhaminn must have taken the clothes I was meant to sleep in..." He offered lamely, feeling terribly exposed now that he had realized his mistake. The fabric of the vest could hardly be called clothing in his opinion.

  
"Midday it is!" Hoary declared with a wink, and placed his hand on Coultenet's back to steer him out of the room. Somehow it seemed suspicious that a woman who kept so many things in mind at all times should accidentally take clothing not meant for her. He supposed this was a gift, and perhaps one day he'd have the opportunity to pay her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! My first actual posted fic to this fandom, and featuring my favorite Scion boyfriends to boot! It gave me a bit of trouble toward the end, but hopefully it'll just be the first stepping stone to improvement. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
